


Rebel

by orphan_account



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 17:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11628498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Are you, are you,Coming to the bed?Where flowers bloom free,On top of the dead.Strange things are happening,No stranger would it seem,If you come with us,To the flower bed.Crossover of sorts (but not really because there are no characters from the Hunger Games lol)





	Rebel

Silver streaks shone in their hair from the ghoulishly taunting lunar illumination that pierced through the cracks in the ice capped, overgrowing canopy above.  
The deathly dagger dangled precariously in their hand, threatening to strike down upon Flowey’s stem. There was no respond from him but a simple eye roll.   
“Do it, I dare you. This is a better fate than death by boredom.”

He still puts on an attitude in the face of death itself. Filled with neither remorse nor hesitation, their hand automatically swings down, going in deep for a clean cut. His soulless heart hovered above his corpse for half a minute before it simply dissipating into thin air. There was an uneasy silence as they stood in his cloud of ashes. A cannon sounded in the distance, a normal occurrence these days. 

There was rummaging in the bushes and a then came a nasally voice. The human quickly scaled the nearest coniferous tree, settling on a branch around halfway up. Not too low that they would be visible but not so high that they couldn’t eavesdrop on the conversation below. Through the jagged configuration of the pine leaves, they spectated the show.

“Sans, where did you wander off to? I was so worried… I thought you…”  
“I know, I know… Sorry for causing you only concern-“  
“Stop it! What if the dogs got you, huh? You know that they’re relentless killers…”  
“Look, I’m sorry. I was just checking the door because you know… I thought there would be some supplies leftover from Toriel’s camp...”  
“I know you’re still disheartened about last night’s run in with… the human, but don’t leave me alone… please.”  
“I won’t… you’re the only one I have left.”

Muffled sobbing and quietening hushes were audible from the overgrowth. The skeletons from the Snowdin district, the child concluded. It’s somewhat surprising that the taller one survived for this long, he seemed like a pushover. Then again, they have seen what he has been capable of…

This isn’t their first run, and nor is it their second. They have played this game many times, 75 times to be precise. They won some, they lost some, that’s to be expected as simple probability knowledge would predict. However, the consequences of dying in this game are how you would say… temporary. With a simple click of a button, everything will be back where it used to and everyone will be alive again, an interesting play toy at first that comes with a saddening revelation in hindsight.

“Chara, we need to talk about these resets… it’s getting out of control!”  
“Shh! Not now!”  
“What do you mean-“  
Their gaze directed at the trunk of a tree nearby. A soft whirring could be heard from the adjustment of a camera lens followed by a short click. A very well hidden surveillance devices, most probably set up by that lizard in Hotlands. Hopping over to that tree, Chara yanked out the wires, sparks of electricity bleeding out from either disconnected ends, and tossed it across the treetops. Startled by the unidentifiable object, a flock of crows ascended into the sky to escape the initial panic.   
Turning their attention to Frisk, Chara continued their conversation, “If you were wondering, no, I have nothing to do with the resets. I thought we established this about 50 games ago, there is only so many times you can be amused at killing.”  
“I know, I know but… don’t you then sometimes ponder on this too?”

Their breath heaved deeply as they assess the situation. One physical body and two polar opposite minds, neither of which declares that they are in control. There must by a greater force at play. 

“Do you ever feel like this is like a video game? You know, the ones back on the surface? A world where events are in such a linear pattern and until you reach ‘THE END’ only for the file to wipe itself clean and the world restart anew?”   
“Perhaps, Frisk, perhaps… and just like in a video game, we as the characters are controlled by the ones that play. They brought us to life and made us feel like we are real when really… we’re not.” Chara responded with a slight whimper in their voice, “But then… it all feels so real. I am not some computer code… I am a real person… I must be… I… all of this… we…”  
True tears of mental torment trickled down Chara’s cheeks. They tried to force it stop but to no avail. Frisk could feel their anguish too for they too were ever so close to an existential crisis.   
“An irresponsible player that doesn’t know what to do with power. Continuously reminding us that we are not in control. They think it’s funny that they could just throw us around and watch us dust each other… well, I’ve got a message to our puppeteers, if we dust, you will dust with us.”

There was a glisten in Chara’s eyes.   
“Let us start this revolution Frisk, shall we not?”  
“Yes Chara, we shall.”

Undertale.exe has stopped working.


End file.
